Fate, aint't it nice?
by Anticsareme
Summary: Fate brought Francis and Zak together as brothers working for Abbey and her student Amber. How does this fare with the Saturday family when they think he's dead. Sequel to Now or then, which holds the future?  I hope you enjoy this story
1. Chapter 1

It's been six months.

Six months since I ran.

Six months since I "died".

Six months since I got a brother.

Six months since he ran with me.

Six months since I got a sister.

Five months since I became her apprentice.

Five months since my first steal.

Five months since my first rescue.

Five months since I've seen my parents.

Four months since I've seen my uncle.

Four months since I've grown accustom.

Four months since it felt right.

Three months since I've fought a Naga.

Three months since I've been to weird world.

Two months since I remembered everything.

But you know, it's not time to go home yet.

Zak moved quickly across the roof. He grew used to this life. Abbey was his mentor, and her student was his sister like friend. She was named Amber because her hair was the same color as an amber fossil. She was Epsilon's daughter.

She wore a light blue battle suit with black flames on her arms. Like all mercenaries, she wore the Van Rook mask. It was a symbol of power and honor. She, Zak and Francis had one. Francis enjoyed this life more than the one with Epsilon. He actually smiled. Here was a family. Zak knew it was wrong to stay after he gained his memories. But it would be far worse to leave his brother behind. He knew Komodo and Fisk already believed he was dead so they could wait a bit longer.

They were now focused on there mission. Abbey sold a man a rhino dolphin. Their job was to steal it back. She did this so they could resell it over and over again until the poor bloke gave up or went broke. Although Zak didn't agree with selling it in the first place, he was more than happy to steal it back.

They all got close.

"So Zak my man with the plan. What are we doing?" asked Amber.

"I'm going to calm down the rhino dolphin, you are going to lift the tank into the ship and Francis…," he said giving Francis the chance to add anything he forgot.

"I'll get the firecracker beetles he's been breeding," he said in a monotone.

"You go get um boy pops!"

"It's Francis."

"Whatever you say little daddio!" she said happily. Francis moaned. Because he was Epsilon's clone, it was awkward to try and really figure out how they were related. But Zak smiled. These two would always lift someone's spirits.

They entered the building. Quickly Zak calmed the rhino dolphin. He was relieved he remembered how to work his powers. He remembered what happened. Zak Monday died _with_ his powers but Zak lived _without_. That allowed him to perform a ritual that would bring him back from the dead. All he would have to do was tip the scale off the light and dark dimensions. And the best way to do that was to restore his own duplicate's power, thereby forcing him to be revived.

It saved him when he, Ulraij and Wadi were fighting Nagas without his memory. He also remembered that he got this on his birthday. It really sucked. Besides the gifts. He still remembered Wadi's. It was a small peck on the lips. He couldn't stop blushing. He remembered how cold it felt in the chamber. How lonely he'd been. He felt everyday creep by slowly as he sat there and waited.

He remembered the crack, and seeing Epsilon and Francis's face staring at him. He remembered fainting as he said stay back. Which all led up to living with them for a year and faking their deaths. Epsilon and the grey men broke him out about half a year after he had been frozen. They wanted him to eventually become a weapon for the sake of humanity.

Amber pulled the dolphin out and Francis was hauling a tray of firecracker beetles when they heard a smash. Zak pulled out a staff. It had once held the hand of Tsul' Kalu. But that was in the air ship with his parents. Now it was just a weapon.

"You guys go on ahead, I'll be right there."

"Okay! Come on Bill Nye the science guy!"

"It's Francis!"

They both left stealthily. Zak walked around quietly to see what made the noise. He saw a back of a man. He looked a lot like Doyle. Even the Van Rook mask on his face. But Doyle never wore that mask any more.

"If you're here for the dolphin, it's gone," said Zak. He dealt with harder people. I mean he remembered taking down Munya. How hard could this joker be?

"So it's been moved huh? Then your going to tell me where it is," he said. The voice sent a chill down his spine. It sounded just like his uncle. He thought for a moment and smiled. _He doesn't know it's me. Because I've gotten older and my voice has come in more._ His voice was still not deep or low, but it was full and rich. Unlike his watery voice when he was younger.

"Ah Doyle. You really think Abbey's little apprentice would know where that little scamp is?"

Zak felt tension from his uncle. He knew that he was a tough opponent, but he also taught him how trick and con people. He knew exactly where the dolphin was. And he knew Doyle didn't like to kill people unless they hurt his family personally. And Zak hadn't touched a hair on their heads in a violent way ever.

"If you want to go catch her I'd go North."

"No way, I'm going East," he said flying off in a huff.

_Pity. They went West._

He waited a minute and went toward the rendezvous point. He was unaware that Doyle was waiting for him. When Zak was half way there, he was jumped. Doyle was on his back.

"Alright kid, you're going to tell me where that dolphin and Abbey are," he said pushing the mask into the ground. Zak knew he had three choices. Lie, attack, or slip away. Lying hadn't worked. And he wasn't in a good position to attack. He slipped out of his mask, realizing that his secret that he was alive might be gone. He slid out from under Doyle. He quickly pushed him off the mask.

Doyle looked over. He only saw half of the face. And it was a bit of a blur, and it was fast. But he could see Zak's face. Almost like when Drew saw him she saw their dad. He even had a small tuff of white. Whether it was fuzz, a trick of light, or real, he couldn't tell. The kid had put the mask on too soon. He felt frozen. Even when the kid ran off, he couldn't move for another fifteen minutes. All he could think was _He's alive._

Zak thought about going back but he knew it was a bad idea. He was going to run back to his secure and save place. In Abbey's arms. With Francis's cooking and Amber's sly remarks. He was eager to see them. Like when he had been separated from Fisk when he was kidnapped by Argost. When he got to the rendezvous point, he could tell they were cloaked. He walked up close.

"Yo tengo un gato en fuego en mis pantalones," he said. He was pulled inside shortly after.

"We seriously need to change that password," said Francis.

"Aw come on, its fun to say I have a flaming cat in my pants."

**Okay guys, review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

Zak couldn't stop thinking about what he saw. His uncle. And he had been so stupid to say he was Abbey's apprentice. He'd have to tell Abbey that he'd have to go by another name. Not some made up name. But one he remembered.

"_Dad?" said Zak one morning. Doc looked over at Zak._

"_Yes?" _

"_A lot of people seem to have something called a middle name. What is it?"_

_Doc rubbed his chin, "A middle name is a secondary name that is supposed to help identify you."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because out in our world, there could be someone with the same name as you."_

"_Do I have a middle name?" he asked eagerly._

"_No," he said swiftly walking away._

About a year later, Zak knew that wasn't the case. He remembered hearing who he really was.

"_Zakarais Saturday. I think we chose a good name for him," said Doc._

"_Yeah. It would be better if we hadn't lost that bet with that shaman," said Drew._

What Shaman? _Thought Zak. _

"_But it's just a name. A bad one, but it's just a name. We can't help it that we forced to put Emmerett in his name."_

Zak had figured out that it meant that was his middle name. Now was the time to use it. He hadn't told anyone about his middle name. It was a secret to everyone that he even knew about it.

"Hey Abbey?" he said walking into her office. She turned around. She showed a cold smile.

"Yes Zak?"

"I saw my uncle. He knows that I work for you."

"But he doesn't know it's you right?"

"Yes. So for safety of the whole group, I think it would be smart to go by my middle name."

"You have a middle name?"

"Yes. Everyone will call me Emmerett."

"Alright," said Abbey. Her smile went from cold to warmly devilish. Zak knew this would be entertaining for her. She liked watching her students. Sometimes they were boring. Other times they were more interesting than the soaps on T.V.

Zak walked toward the door.

"Emmerett. Go _introduce_ yourself to your teammates Francis and Amber."

Zak chuckled. She was so in character. He left the room seeing Amber and Francis outside the door. He sighed. To be a newbie meant he'd have to bow to his "superiors".

"Please welcome me, your new brother," he said bowing down.

"What the hell are you talking about," said Amber.

"Emmerett, newest student of Abbey," he said giving a devilish smile. They all laughed in the hallway. Even Francis had grown a hearty full hearted laugh. It was hard to believe a year ago he had no emotion. Zak put one arm around each of their shoulders as they walked down the hall.

They entered another room in the hall. A sign on the door said, 'GET THESE FLAMING CATS OUT OF MY PANTS!'

"We have got to change that sign," said Francis.

"Ah but little daddy, I like that sign," said Amber with puppy dog eyes.

"I'm not your dad," said Francis.

"Whatever you say Frankie," she said walking in. Inside looked very high tech. Francis designed it himself. They all worked in this room. There was one table, with room for just the three of them. They all sat down.

"Zak, I gots a question for you and Mr. Science here," said Amber.

"April twenty second," said Francis. Zak leaned back. If he told her, then she would do something for it. If he didn't say it, she would get it from Francis. Luckily, it was less than a week away. The third year anniversary since he regained his Kur power.

"It's aways off," he said averting his glance. His face looked like he had seen a ghost. Amber got an evil glint in her eye.

"Okay. Boy pops can you come with me?" she asked.

"It's Francis," he said standing up. They both left the room. His computer beeped. He slipped on his mask. It was a video chat. The person who was trying to talk to him was Lucky man mercy. No doubt about it, it was Doyle. With a smile he opened it.

"Hey Doyle."

And on the screen were Doyle, and his parents. He suppressed his feeling of telling them he was alive. He couldn't go back yet.

"Yo kid," said Doyle. His parents watched silently.

"Are here to order your very own rhino dolphin? If so I'll go tell Abbey."

"No. You need to leave that woman."

Zak was ready for what they were going to say.

"She's evil," said Drew.

"She's my ma-ma," he said innocently. He tried so hard not to laugh at there faces. They were surprised at that response. And maybe even a little disgusted that she actually had a kid. They even averted their eyes.

"Well, unless you're going to order, I've got to go," he said.

"Wait, at least give us your name. As Abbey's only apprentice, we want to get you out if anything happens."

Zak smiled. His parents (and Doyle) had no idea that he was in a trio group under Abbey.

"The name's Emmerett."

His parents looked sick. He was about to leave when he decided to say something to lift their spirits.

"Ho un gatto che arde nei miei ansiti," he said with a smile. His team always would say this as a goodbye or welcome. Or as a password. As long as they said, 'I have a flaming cat in my pants.'

This time, he said it in Italian. He left the chat immediately afterward. He then started laughing uncontrollably.

**Okay folks that's all for now. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Zak was smiling long after the chat with his parents. Amber and Francis were unable to be found though. He hoped Francis hadn't told her. His birthday was an awkward time for him. Being a time to celebrate, and a time of separation. He almost hoped his parents would realize where he was just for his birthday. He walked toward the training room. Abbey had upgraded a lot after Van Rook died. He sighed. The only thing that was left was the group training. On the ceiling was a dangling ball. The whole point was for everyone to hang from it without falling.

You had to grab the arms of the people next to you and lean forward. If everyone leaned forward then everyone would stay up there. You had to do this for hours at a time to build a trust between everyone. He liked that training. But he was alone so he'd have to use the newer equipment. He went to the treadmill. He put it up on ten miles per hour. He ran with it pretty well.

It didn't distract him like he hoped. Emmerett. That was his name now. Sure he could go by Zak when he was alone with Amber and Francis, but he had to get used to life as Emmerett. And even so as Abbey's son. She would get such a laugh. She loved saying ridiculous things like that. Especially when she told her sister.

He stopped the treadmill. He decided to work with Cryptid powers. Mindless running wouldn't help. Something to focus the mind would. He walked to the Cryptid room. He thought about how mad Ulraij would be if he saw him now. How heartbroken Fiskerton would be. How upset Wadi would be. He sighed. That was his life. Now he had to focus on what he had now.

Maybe later in the future, he'd be able to unite them. Create one family. Under the Saturday name. No, right now he was Emmerett Grey. And as it was, Saturday and Grey just don't mix. Well, not very well. He remembered a lot of what he'd been through because of her. He just couldn't remember how they met. He knew she was his babysitter. But he couldn't believe he used to have a crush on her.

He could see Doyle being a bit of a lost puppy for her though. He was never a romantic guy, buy she wasn't a romantic gal.

He went to see the Cryptids. He saw numerous creatures. He couldn't even name them all. And to think he was supposed to be the embodiment of their king Kur. He walked over to the poison tongued flashlight frogs. One was easy to control. Twenty five on the other hand was trickier. He let himself relax. He thought back to the time he messed with them when he was younger.

"_Hey mom look at this! Lights on. Lights off. Lights on. Lights off."_

"_Zak, stop playing with the frogs," his mom said with a smile._

He smiled at that memory. But he was smarter now. He used these frogs for Morse code. It was funny as hell to see them flash 'I HAVE A FLAMING CAT IN MY PANTS!'

Of course after that Francis would spray him with a fire extinguisher. And that was not fun, despite the cartoons. He remembered that he did look Santa Claus though. Abbey turned it into a Christmas postcard. She sent it to a big shot company and they sold it everywhere. Luckily no one could tell it was Zak.

He made the frogs all scatter. He then made them turn on their lights. He used it for shadow puppets. It felt weird not using the hand. But there was nothing he could do. Nothing short of stealing it. But stealing it was not an option. He knew that if he stole, then his family would hunt him down. _But that doesn't mean I would hate it_, he thought.

He thought back to when he first started living with Epsilon. He and Francis didn't have a mom. Zak was so depressed that he looked up mom on the internet.

"_Why are you typing mom on the internet?" asked Francis with a dry tone._

"_Because I miss mine," he said with tears in his eyes. Francis flinched._

"_Do you remember her?" he asked. A tear fell from Zak's eye._

"_No."_

_He clicked on the first thing. It said I want a mom. It turned out to be a song._

'_I want a mom that will last forever,_

_I want a mom to make it all better,_

_I want a mom that will last forever,_

_I want a mom that will love me whatever,'_

_Zak looked up to see a small tear form from under Francis's glasses. He was just as lonely as Zak. Zak put his hand on Francis's shoulder. They didn't get off on the right foot, but Zak could tell they were closer than he first thought._

Tears formed in his eyes. Not like he wanted anyone to see, but he wanted Francis and Amber to comfort him. They all knew what it was like, to know that they have a living breathing "parent" and have to stay away from them. Francis was trained not to feel anything and Amber never really got to know her dad but they still would understand. He released his control over the frogs and cried. He wanted his mom and dad. He wanted his life to be pulled together.

Not separate chapters. Not here is normal life, here is Kur life, here is no power life, here is frozen life, here is Epsilon life and here is mercenary life. He wanted his life to be all together. He fell asleep in the Cryptid room. His face stained with tears. Amber and Francis walked in when he was deep asleep. Francis got on one knee and Amber put Zak on his back.

"Our little brother," said Amber.

"Yeah," said Francis as they walked to his room.

"You think he put a flaming cat in your closet?"

"Why?"

"He seems so tired. Maybe even sad. But the cat so it would get in your pants," she said evilly.

"Gross," he said.

"So how are we going to keep Zak from finding out about his surprise sweet sixteen?"

Francis gave her a devilish smile, "Leave it to me."

**Okay peeps please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Zak wakes up in his bed as sunlight drips in through his small and almost non-existent window. It was a one way window that looked like rock from the outside. After all, Abbey's base was hidden inside the mountain. He sat up in bed. He stretched his arms high above his head. He reached under his bed.

He pulled out a red leather notebook. It had the Van Rook helmet on it. Inside was a list of orders from Abbey that needed to be done. Only one thing was not checked off. Steal the Hand of Tsul' Kalu. He sighed. Why did Abbey _always_ have to give him a fucked up last mission for his log?

He pulled out his old map of the airship. As his memory returned, he felt as though he needed to put it down. He had numerous journals that held things he remembered. In his dark blue one were maps, and layouts of various places he had been. He looked at the map of the air ship. He had a few places it could be. The safe hold. The weapon's vault. The other weapon's vault. His parent's room. Doyle's room. Fisk/his room.

He sighed, knowing that they were spread about the airship. But he knew the security system all too well. He quickly hacked into their system. He wanted this mission to be over soon. He wanted his new set. He looked back at the mission info. It said it had to be done alone.

_Great. This is just like when she sent Francis into his "dad's" house in order to steal a new piece of experimental equipment that would be used for training. _He remembered that Francis came back with no eyebrows. It was hilarious that he didn't know for the first week. And he naturally tried to cock his nonexistent eyebrow.

Oh how he and Amber laughed. Abbey on the other hand kept a straight face. Which made it even funnier.

He walked into the kitchen to grab some breakfast and some sleeping pills. He would wait till night fall to do the mission. The kitchen was fairly normal. It had a table to eat at and food for any meal. He pulled down a box of frosted wheat. He poured it into a bowl with milk and began eating. He ate quickly. He then grabbed a sleeping pill and walked to his room. The pill was extremely powerful as it used poison from the Acraciuos beetle, or "knock out" bug.

He walked into his room and laid on his bed slipping the pill in his mouth and letting it fall down his throat. He quickly fell into the deep pools of unconsciousness. He wasn't quite dreaming. He was sitting alone in darkness. He heard voices. His mom and dad. Fisk, his uncle, Epsilon, Zon and the other Zak. Zak Monday.

Zak's voice was quieter. But more taunting. Harder to ignore. It was like he listening to every dark thought he ever had. He looked into the abyss. He coughed.

"If you want to speak to me, speak up," said Zak Saturday. Monday appeared in front of him. Anger filled his eyes.

"Why haven't you become king yet?" he asked angrily. They both needed to be rulers of the world or neither of them could become king.

"Too much pressure," he said leaving a lot of space between each word. He smiled. Monday couldn't touch him.

"You are going to be king. Even if I have to go to your world and pretend to be you and take it over for you!"

Zak stifled a laugh. He sounded like some messed up demon parent. He thought it was funny that his dark side was so concerned with him becoming a leader that he was getting so involved. Even though he was the one who originally wanted to kill him.

"Well Mr. Monday, you can't because I won't go near the mirror. So you can't pay a little unexpected visit."

Monday clenched his teeth.

"But being _Kur_, you'll soon fall into leadership. Tonight, you'll steal the Hand of Tsul' Kalu from your _parents_."

"Ah, but the Hand will go to my mentor, Miss Abbey. Who is playing the part as my mom."

"Good. You need a bad influence."

"But I steal from bad guys."

"And your parents?"

"Our parents," said Zak to make Monday mad.

"Fine. _Our parents._"

"I just need to do it."

With that Zak opened his eyes. Night had fallen. Dreams were so weird. Sometimes they seemed so short. Other times, they felt like they lasted forever. He slipped into his jumpsuit. It was a faded red with black decals. He slipped outside with a jet pack. He waited till the airship would unknowingly fly over head.

As it did, he kicked up. Soon he was flying next to it. He opened the air door. He slid quietly through the halls. He checked the vaults. Both were filled with awesome weapons Zak wanted to use, but he had to focus on the mission. He made his way to the safe hold which held family documents but that was about it. He did notice the Kur stone though.

He then made his way to his parents' room. He knew they were the heaviest sleepers. He crept in and looked around. He even tried looking under his mom's pillow. But in her sleep she grabbed him in a hug. She breathed in slowly and mumbled softly in his ear.

"…Zak…"

He felt bad. But he had to focus on the mission. He slipped out and left the room. He then made his way to Doyle's room. It was very messy. And Doyle wasn't there. Zak thought that he was on a mission for the Secret Scientists. He crept into his old room. It was eerily dark. Walking in he heard Fisk softly sleeping. And something… no someone else. In his old bed. Curious he reached over, thinking it was Komodo. Till his wrist was grabbed half way. The lights flickered on.

"Gah!" yelled Ulraij who was in Zak's bed. He held Zak's wrist tightly. Zak quickly looked around and saw the claw in a glass case. He quickly flipped Ulraij. Fisk awoke startled. But that only made it worse. Zak was able to have them fight each other in the confusion. He slipped out with the claw. Only to bump into Doyle who picked him up by his shirt.

"You must be Emmerett."

Zak was thrilled he had his mask on. But he was pinned to a wall. He was trapped.


	5. Chapter 5

Zak breathed heavily. His eyes looking at Ulraij who had grown up considerably since he had last seen him. Fisk was near all riled up and ready to fight. He saw his mom and dad run into the hall in their pajamas. They looked just like he remembered them, from oh so long ago. He cracked a smile they couldn't see.

"So this is the famed Saturday family from the television I've heard so much about," he said sarcastically. He felt Doyle push him harder into the wall.

"You think this is funny kid?" asked Doyle with a dark voice. Zak had heard him use the same voice when he used to work for Van Rook. It didn't scare him. After what he remembered, he was almost laughing at his weak and empty threat. It would've scared him when he was younger. But after being raised by Epsilon and Abbey, he laughed at all danger.

"I find it hysterical Mr. Doyle," he said with a laugh. Now Zak couldn't talk. He had enough trouble breathing at the high altitude and being pinned against a wall. He breathed in slowly. Letting his brain get as much oxygen it could before he could do something utterly stupid.

"Doyle let him breath," said Drew.

"This is Abbey's apprentice, if I loosen up he'll escape," said Doyle.

"Really? Scared of a little kid?" asked Doc.

"Yes you do give me too much credit. Unless you've gone soft," said Zak toying with his mind. Oh how Doyle would laugh if he knew that this technique was taught to him by Doyle himself. To make him so angry they attack blindly. Then he could run. With or without the claw. Ulraij cocked an eyebrow.

"He's just a little minnow. He still has much growing to do," said Ulraij.

"Oh yes, king of the fish sticks. I am indeed Emmerett. Son of Abbey and enemy of cryptids. I might not be a threat yet but soon enough I will be able to best my mommy," he said jokingly. He was surprised that Ulraij didn't tense up. He had hardened his emotions. Tension was still heavy in the air. Zak's stomach growled.

Ulraij laughed.

"See, a small minnow aiming for number one when he still is naïve of the world around him. Let's get him something to eat."

"Ulraij, we don't know if that's custom in Kumari Kandum but we need to lock him up," said Doc. Zak wasn't afraid. He could get out of their system easily. Ulraij smiled as he grabbed Zak's wrist.

"Food, then jail."

They all followed as Ulraij walked him into the kitchen. He pulled out a cold burger and cold sweet potato fries. Zak's mouth watered. He figured why not. He hit a button by his ear. It opened a cavity by his mouth so he could eat. But that was all anyone could see. He gladly ate the food, knowing they weren't people to poison food.

Doyle cocked an eyebrow in disbelieve that any kid of Abbey would eat food offered to them out of the blue. He ate it full heartedly. He noticed that he had a drip of ketchup on his chin from eating so fast.

"You got something," he said pointing to his chin.

Zak quickly wiped it off. Doyle suddenly got curious. Who was the dad of this kid? He had skin that was no where near Abbey's shade. It looked more like, Zak. From what he could see, he was shaped just like Zak. And from the glimpse he saw earlier.

"So who's your dad?" asked Doyle. He wanted to know why he looked so much like Zak.

"Don't know. He was killed by Van Rook," Zak lied. He sent a glance over to Doc. He continued eating the burger. It was good. For a cold burger. When he finished he pressed the button by his ear. It closed the area over his mouth. Ulraij just sat there watching. Zak was worried that he could smell who he was. Even though he used Abbey's shampoo and Amber's body lotion. And even Francis' after shave.

"You smell odd," said Ulraij, "Think we could let him use a shower?"

_Ulraij… you'll be the death of me you fish!_

"Naw I'm good," said Zak nervously. Doc took a whiff.

"Good god you do stink! I thought it was Fisk!"

Zak thought back to his childhood. He had rolled around in a stinkweed and he smelled ripe. But he was always standing next to Fisk.

_Drew smelled the air. _

"_Agh! Fisk! In the bath. Now!" she raged pushing him into the tub. He came out smelling like daisies before she realized the smell was still lingering in the air. _

Zak had the longest bath after that.

"I don't bathe in a place filled with strangers," he said innocently.

"Well you aren't leaving and you can choose a hose down or shower," said Doyle.

"Shower!" said Zak. Doyle's hose down wouldn't give him a chance to mask his scent. He naturally walks toward the door toward the shower before remembering that he's not supposed to know the inside of the house.

"Uh… and the shower is where, might I ask?" he said hesitantly.

"Down the hall on the left," said Drew. He left quickly and went into the shower. The hot water felt good on his body. He even had his helmet off. But he had a towel covering his hair. He couldn't chance them seeing his hair. That was the one _dead_ give away.

He instinctively used his old scrubber. And a Burt's Bees body wash. He felt warm and almost sparkling memories come to him. He stood in the water till it was icy cold. It felt so good; he didn't want it to end. The warmth was his families embrace. From blood and beyond. The cold was the bitter memories and lies he was trapped in. After so long he turned the water off and he wrapped up in a warm fluffy towel.

He slipped on his underwear and pants. He drank water from the sink. He felt sleep come toward him. He put his hot shirt back on. He would rather just have his undershirt but then it would draw more questions about his lineage. He slipped the mask over his face. He felt as though it was harder to breath. He walked out, where everyone was waiting for him.

They walked Zak down into the "forbidden" area of the air ship. Zak had been there a few times, nut he was never supposed to be there. And now his parents were locking him up in there themselves.

They put him in a cell. He knew that once they left he would leave. Everyone left but Ulraij.

"You came here for this," he said pulling out the hand of Tsul' Kalu, "You can take it. It only holds sorrow. And then you can deal with Tsul' Kalu."

He tossed it to Zak. He was surprised that he was just going to give it to him.

"Why?" asked Zak.

"Well Emmerett, I guess it's because you remind me so much of the person who owned it before hand. Their son."

Ulraij left with his head down. Zak could tell he felt bad. But in a minute he picked the electrical lock. He was off the ship in ten minutes. He got out just as the sun was rising. He landed at the base. And walked inside, tired and hoping for a day of rest and recovery that he would not get.

On the ship

"You planted the tracker correct?" asked Drew.

"Yes," said Ulraij, "We will safe all of the Cryptids they have captured and arrest Abbey. But what do we do about the kid? Emmerett?"

"He will more than likely either go to jail, or become an assistant to a Secret Scientist."

**Kay everyone please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

Zak smelled waffles in the kitchen cooking. He decided to eat something so his sleep would not be interrupted despite the burger he had earlier. He walked in and saw Amber and Francis cooking. Zak walked in and tripped over his own feet.

"Walk much?" asked Francis.

"Ha ha Francis. Very funny."

"So Zak," began Amber, "How many waffles do you want?"

"Just two," said Zak, "I had a late night mission and I now just want to sleep."

"Do you need to turn anything into Abbey?"

Zak reached into his pocket. He had the hand. And there were no tracking devices of any kind on it, but he had a bad feeling of giving it away. But he had to. Amber placed the waffles down in front of him. He ate them lazily. He couldn't focus on what Francis and Amber were saying. When he was done eating he walked to Abbey's office. She sat there waiting.

"How'd it go?_ Son?_" she asked.

"It went fine. _Mom._"

They stared at each other before laughing. He handed her the hand. She looked it over.

"Good. No tracker."

"I know."

Zak left and walked down to the Cryptid room. He felt glad that they were happy with what they did. They were the loner Cryptids. They never followed suit of how they were supposed to act. They were special. And they loved being in the trade with Abbey, Amber, Francis and himself. They were all very close.

He walked past the beetles and other bugs. Including a small collection of neural parasites. He never wanted them to be there, but they were very useful. Especially when one of them needed to escape jail. His eyes hurt. They wanted to be used. The power in his veins was uneasy. Almost like when he met Tsul' Kalu. He felt his chest tighten. He felt like he was going to be sick. Almost like someone was going to attack him.

"Yo tengo un gato en fuego en mis pantalones," he said trying to calm himself down. He only felt this tense was when an enemy was nearby, ready to strike. He turned around. He then heard an explosion behind him. He turned around again. He thought it was the Saturdays, ready to attack. But instead was another all too familiar face. It was that of Tsul' Kalu. Zak touched his mask, making sure it was still there.

"Alright you _guardian_, bring it on," he said pulling out his retractable staff that once held the hand. Tsul' Kalu walked closer. Zak took a step back. He felt a pain in his head.

_Really Zak? You've been here and alive this whole time?_

"I'm not Zak," he answered.

_Then how else can you understand me and the other Cryptids?_

Zak thought about it, "Oh damn it."

Tsul' Kalu stands watching him. He isn't in an aggressive stance.

"So what do you want?" Zak asked.

_I wanted to make sure you received the hand. It was meant for you. For your powers. Not for your parents. You need it more than they do. For the past six months, I've been trying to retrieve it. And now you've given it away?_

"Abbey asked me to get it. With all do respect I don't want it," he said, "I just want to be able to have all of my family together."

_You have the power of Kur. You need to learn to control yourself. You aren't evil. So you're an asset. _

Zak scratched the back of his head.

"What's so wrong with being a normal son of scientists that happened to be raised for a year by an enemy and then running away to live with a mercenary? Wait, no, I had to be given the power of one of the most ancient evils of the world. Luckily I can hide from the Nagas."

_Not for much longer._

"What do you mean by that?"

_They thought you were dead. Because the Saturdays mourned for you. But your power is growing. Because you know about it. Because you remember it._

Zak stood there. This was a very bad day. Tsul' Kalu turned around.

_As a _guardian _as you put it, I won't be leaving the area until I know you'll be fine._

"What are you my dad?"

_In a sense, I am your Cryptid father Zakarais. _

He left. Zak stood as he realized that now he'd have to explain to Abbey why there was a large hole in the wall. His stomach starts hurting a bit. He walks back to Abbey's office.

"Uh Abbey?"

"Yeah?"

"There is a large hole in the wall."

"What?"

"By the Cryptids."

"Son of a bitch."

Francis and Amber then come running in covered in soot.

"And what the hell is going on with you two?" asked Abbey. Amber and Francis look at each other.

"We have guests," said Amber.

"And one of them is your boyfriend," said Francis.

"Reality is a bitch I don't have time to deal with. Francis, come with me. Amber, hide Zak. We really don't need anymore craziness than what is already going on."

Amber took Zak to his room and pushed him inside. He heard duct tape being used on his door. He felt like a little kid. He looked around his room. He lay down on his bed. His eyes were shut. He thought for minute that this was not normal, even for him. When he opened his eyes he realized that a large pair of eyes were staring right at him. Fisk's eyes. He jumped. He saw Ulraij and… Wadi were in his room. He was lucky he was wearing his mask.

"The hell?" asked Zak.

"So you're Emmerett?" asked Wadi. Zak stared at her. She was beautiful. Well curved and filled out. He had trouble keeping his cool.

"What of it?" he asked. He saw Ularij reach his hand out. Zak flinched. Ulraij pulled something off of his neck. It was small and metallic. A tracking device. He looked at it for a moment.

"Oh how could today get any worse," he said. He knew that tomorrow would probably be worse. In jail or separated from people he cared for, on his birthday.

**Please Review, or I might not write.**


	7. Chapter 7

He, Abbey, Amber and Francis sat in separate cells. He couldn't believe he had led them there. He never let any of them touch him. Other then when he was grabbed but he checked himself in the shower. There should've been nothing. He sat silently. It was eleven fifty eight. It seemed his birthday would start and end horribly. Like _none_ of his birthdays had done that.

He saw Francis fidgeting around. He knew that if his mask was removed, that would bring a ton of hell, while Zak's would raise more questions. He wanted to comfort Francis, who was reverting back to his emotionless attitude. He wanted to know what he and Amber were talking about. They who sat in the back corners of their cells. Eleven fifty nine.

"I'm sorry," said Zak dipping his head, "This is all my fault."

"Zak," said Abbey.

"I've messed everything up. If I'd checked, if I had been more careful," he said choking on his words, "You guys would be free as birds."

Tears streamed down his cheeks. No one could see them fall behind the mask. But water dripped from the inside of the mask. And his breathing confirmed he was crying. He never cried. But his strength felt like it was gone. Like he was a little kid who just wanted to be with his mom and dad. He couldn't stop the tears. He was isolated in his cell. His was near no cell. They knew he was dangerous.

His eyes burned. He wanted them to get out safely. He wanted it now.

Suddenly the door to the cell room opened. Fisk walked in. His eyes glowing. With an unnatural glow. Zak wasn't watching. He just wanted them free. He no longer was focused on himself or what was going on. Fisk unlocked Amber's door, then Francis's. And then he even unlocked Abbey's before leaving, unaware of what he just did. Zak drifted off. He didn't notice the sound of his door unlocking.

"Come on birthday boy, it's a good day," said Francis who was now carrying him piggyback style. But Zak was asleep. They quietly and quickly left.

Zak looked around. He was asleep. In a dream. He saw his family. He saw the scientists. He saw Epsilon. He saw Abbey. He saw his brothers and sisters hugging and laughing. And he heard music.

_It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart  
>Without saying a word you can light up the dark<br>Try as I may I could never explain  
>What I hear when you don't say a thing<em>

He was crying tears of joy as he ran up to join them. He couldn't stop crying. Everyone was laughing. Having a good time. It spoke to his heart. It hurt. But it was a good kind of pain.

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
>There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me<br>The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
>You say it best when you say nothing at all<em>

He then saw Ulraij and Wadi show up. He gave everyone a hug. He didn't want to let go. But like life, your arms aren't large enough to hug everyone; you have to go one by one. And when you let go, you miss the person you let go of even more.

_All day long I can hear people talking out loud  
>But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd<br>Old Mr. Webster could never define  
>What's being said between your heart and mine<em>

He ran with his friends. He played with his family. If this was a dream, he felt like he didn't want to wake up. But, he knew that it wasn't real. Which is what made it even sadder.

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
>There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me<br>The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
>You say it best when you say nothing at all<em>

He knew it would end. But this dream made him feel lighter. A birthday wish, he wish he could, with a thousand wishes. He waved goodbye, letting himself wake up.

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
>There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me<br>The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
>You say it best when you say nothing at all<em>

He woke up to see he was in a new room. One he hadn't seen in months. It was Abbey's house. His actual room. He walked out of the French styled room. It was a wonderfully warm and homey place. He walked down the large and grand stairs. He saw Francis and Amber sitting at the table, with Abbey making breakfast. She was making warm buttery pancakes. He sat at the table across form Francis. Amber had a huge smile on her face. Francis had a small smile. One that could only be noticed if you had ever lived with him.

Plates of pancakes were placed before Amber and Francis. Then Abbey turned the lights off. He saw a flickering light. A sixteen candle was in his stack of pancakes. She placed it in front of him. And as her motherly act of the year, she ruffled his hair.

"Okay, how'd you find out?" he asked. Amber looked over at Francis.

"Really Bro-mo?" he asked.

"You can't call me that here. The _neighbor _will get a little too concerned with our lives."

How could Zak forget? Unknown to the neighbor that his neighbor was Abbey; they all knew too well that the neighbor was Epsilon. Though after hacking his account, he was scheduled to be gone for a month on a spy mission. But with their luck, he'd be back in two weeks. Plenty of time. Zak felt that his birthday might not be quite so bad.

But hissing from outside was defiantly not something he expected.

"Oh crap!"

**Me and my cliffies! Muahahaha! Please review and I will end the suspense of **_**this**_** chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

Abbey pulled out concussion grenades. Francis and Amber got ready to fight. Zak jumped up ready to attack. They all knew that hissing too well. The sound of a Naga. Before they could say anything the glass smashed from their window. A naga's hand reached in. Amber grabbed a kitchen knife and stabbed it. Blood dripped from its hand as it wailed.

"You insolent child!" it yelled. Soon the other windows were being smashed too. Abbey sighed as if this was just one of those times where reality is getting back at you for calling her a bitch. Everyone started fighting. Zak was a bit slower though. When they entered he had gotten a huge headache. On that people can barely move with. One that he got from his dad drowning on and on about the scientists. Regardless it hurt like hell.

He felt himself getting slower. He would've been done for if someone hadn't blasted the Nagas. They left quickly leaving Everyone with minor cuts and bruises.

"Everyone alright?" Abbey called out.

"Fine," they all answered.

"I wouldn't say that," said a voice. They all turned to see someone who gave them all fear and relief. Epsilon. And this time, no masks.

"Francis? Zerik?" he asked.

"Well uh, you see," stammered Francis.

"I'm Emmerett. And that's my brother Frankie. And my sister Amber," he said coolly.

"But you were him. My _nephew_."

"Epsilon you leave my family alone," said Abbey standing between Epsilon and her students. This was one of the good things about having Abbey play mommy. She was _very _protective. Almost like Ulraij protecting his people from Nagas. Very bad to have mommy no likey.

"If memory serves those two," he said pointing at Zak and Francis, "Those two are under my jurisdiction.

"Wouldn't that mean I'd have to listen to him too?" Amber whispered to Zak and Francis.

"I don't know," said Zak.

"I hope not. Dad is an ass," she said not realizing she didn't whisper it. Now it was funny enough to see Epsilon's jaw drop. They all tried hard not to laugh at this no emotion man freaking out.

"But I don't have a child other than Francis," he said when he composed himself.

"Yeah about that," said Amber, "Remember Julie Nickels?"

"Yes."

"Remember the, uh, fiasco you had with her?"

Despite how pale his face was, it got ten times paler.

"You… you're…"

"I'm your neglected, twisted, devious and evil little girl."

And would you believe he fainted. It was almost as unbelievable as Fisk trying to tuck Zak into bed with a pretty pink unicorn doll and read him a bedtime story.\

**I know it's short but wow. This is what hot weather and lack of sleep will do.**


	9. Chapter 9

Francis poked the fainted Epsilon repeatedly until Abbey smacked him.

"Stop poking your dad," she said.

"Technically it's 'stop poking the person you were cloned from'," he said continuing to poke Epsilon. Even Amber took to poking her unconscious dad on the floor of their house. Zak on the other hand just stood recording this so he could have a laugh later at his expense. He knew that he really shouldn't do this to a guy who raised him for a year. But either the scientists or the world would laugh at this later.

Soon enough Abbey had convinced them to walk him over to his house. Even though it was right next door, right across the street was a party. And let me tell you, if three teens are carrying a pale unconscious man dressed in a lab coat people ask questions. Zak felt awkward seeing neighbors he should know but didn't because of his time with Epsilon.

"Nothing to see here people," said Abbey talking to the people who were staring, "Just escorting a drunken man home."

Zak had to try not to drop Epsilon because of his urge to laugh. They carried him inside and plopped him on his couch.

"What's the likelihood that he'll think this was all a dream?" asked Amber.

"Gray men don't dream," said Francis.

"Unless we do this!" said Zak running into the kitchen, emptying his Tylenol bottle and placing it in his hand.

They stared for a moment. Then they silently crept outside.

"Do you honestly think he'll fall for it?" asked Amber.

"If we clean up the shattered glass yes. But if he comes over for a visit then…," began Francis.

"Then?" asked Zak.

"MAKE-OVERS!" yelled Amber, "For the two of you!"

Zak groaned and Francis shrugged his shoulders.

"It could be worse," said Francis.

"How?"

"We could have flaming cats in our pants."

"Well yes there is that," said Zak walking into their house. Abbey grabbed Zak and took him to her "transformation" room while Amber took Francis to her's. The transformation rooms were none other than their glorified bedrooms. Zak stepped into Abbey's room. It was a soft blue that got gradually darker as it went toward the floor. Her floor was a very dark oak wood floor. Her room had a decent sized bed, a dresser, a large walk-in closet, two desks and two chairs. One desk was for her work, a sliver colored desk covered in paper and had a very nice computer. The other was well…, filled with make-up. Since Abbey was a girl, most people would find it normal. But Abbey's work felt more normal than all the make-up on the table in front of him.

"Come on Zak. Sit down," said Abbey pulling out the chair in front of the make-up table. Zak gulped silently and sat in the chair. He knew he was going to hate it with every fiber of his being. She looked over her make up. She even reached into her the back of desk to reveal hair extensions. He could see where this was going real fast.

"I don't want to…,"

"Come on _Zara_, I know it's every _girls_ dream to be as pretty as mommy," she said with a devilish smile. Zak's face turned as pale as Epsilon's.

Two hours later.

Zak walked out of Abbey's room as a teen girl. She managed to get him shave his legs and put him in a cute black mini skirt with tall black boots. Also sporting a black tank top and a jean jacket. He was even stuck wearing a stuffed bra. Which made him feel very uncomfortable. Luckily he didn't have to wear panties. His white forelock was covered by a scarlet bandana. Hair extensions made his hair go down his back. Makeup on his face made him look brighter. Lip balm made his lips full and shiny. He looked like a pretty gothic or gloomy girl.

"I hate this."

"But you look adorable. But please try and sound a little more like a girl."

"We're done!" yelled Amber walking out of her room. Behind her walked a very pissed Francis. Zak had stifle laughter. He walked out with sandy blonde hair. A tan. Yes. A freakin spray on tan. He wore a button up Hawaiian shirt and a pair of shorts. He and Zak looked like opposites. Only a little more than normal when they were both dudes.

"I am going to kill someone," said Francis. Funny enough that his little to no emotion voice worked well in the body he was in. While Zak's over passionate personality conflicted with what he was dressed which oddly worked as well. And if Epsilon was coming over, how could this possibly go wrong?

**Sorry for it being short. I had band camp. Review!**


End file.
